A Rock Star Fell In Love With A Whore
by Sonia-Kun
Summary: "Who would knew that a person like me fell in love with you?""I don't want to love nor trust anymore." "Forgive me, but I love you." "I am a whore." "I am a rock star." "Love is a stupid feeling." Sasori X Deidara plus other Akatsuki pairings. Boy Love. Some OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing

A Rock Star Fell In Love With A Whore

Chapter I: First Love Might Be You

Sasori POV

Everyone is crazy when a cute or I say handsome rock star sings in the stage and even bra from random hot fan girls came in random direction which really happened. But none of them even notice I am not into love nor trust.

My name is Sasori Akasuna aka Red Scorpion of the most famous rock band named Akatsuki. First, I don't have any intention to becoming a rock start nor a singer. I wanted to become an artist famed in my artworks. When I was young, both of my parents died and I didn't know about it until I found there death certificate 5 years later which my Grandmother, Chiyo, whom I trust the most hide it from me. After that I rebelled and didn't talk to her.

In high school, I met the Future Akatsuki Members, there was Pein, the leader, Konan, her girlfriend, Hidan, a masochist maniac that secretly gay for Kakuzu, a money maniac who also gay for Hidan but both are too shy to say they like each other, then there's Itachi, a family prodigy who is over protective towards his baby brother and there's Kisame, Itachi's secret boyfriend. Tobi, a orange masked boy who is hyper active that possess another genius personality then lastly is Zetsu who also have a second dark personality and Tobi's secret admirer. We are a former gang who messes with people in our territory until something we discovered something.

The things we have all in common? We love Music. Love the same music which is Rock and we are musician except me of course. I don't have any in born talent in instrument except in my voice. They say I have a voice of a angel but for me? It's my emotional outlet.

Akatsuki was our name. Hidan as our guitarist, Itachi as the keyboard, Tobi as a drummer and me as the vocalist who is trying hard to play the bass.

Once we able to form the band, everything was in fast tracks and we reached the top in a year after we formed our band since I was able to make lyrics, with the people who have the same my age reflected. But something was always missing in my life.

Love was the word.

Trust was the second.

Inspiration is the last one.

Until the day I met him in the streets. Who knew I was a gay.

Who knew that I fell with him?

_Dear Paper, _

_Hey, I really feel writing right now so paper spare me. I couldn't believe my heart is broken once again. I swear I won't love or trust anyone anymore. _

_Deidara_

(A/N: WTF! RANDOM IDEA POPPING DURING RAINY SEASON!)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own a _fuck_

A Rock Star Fell In Love With A Whore

Chapter II: My Fear Of Love

Deidara POV

Have you ever experienced that you have a perfect life then turned out to worst things you didn't even imagine. Welcome to my world.

My name is Deidara Iwa. I'm 19. A rebellious teen who turned out to be talented in arts and music. My expertise would be a bassist and I also have a amazing voice. I was inspired to be an artist by my grandfather, Onoki but then I knew something else was missing so I tired music and discovered I was good at it. I was going to be part of something big. Unfortunately, everything change when my whole family died in a car crash and they left me with bills. Talk about millions of debt in different banks. Everything I inherited was worth nothing and I was forced to live in a rundown place somewhere in the lower side of town where gangs live by. I didn't know how to live by myself and that was the reason I was raped.

I had a little sister, Ino. But about her where about is unknown. I had no idea where she is but I wish she is still alive.

The me right now is a gay whore in a rundown bar. As my long blond hair, feminine looks and blue eyes made me a star of the bar and talk about great money I have to continue living. I entered and bed by different customers almost every day in my life but it didn't bother me so until I saw him.

I entered different relationship. My first love was horrible. It was a girl who use me for money and I saw her having sex with my best friend. Second was a boy, he was nice at first but when I started living with him he was a sadistic little fucker who used me as a fuck buddy. The third was the last one because he was the one I trusted so much it scared me to fall in love once more. His name was Nathan Hue. A kind and unique person I really loved so much I couldn't believe he was not with me anymore.

First we met in the bar and we all know we have sex and stuff but he said he would take me and became my husband. He was really different from my past relationship and he also inspire me to become an artist and a musician. He even bought me a new bass because I sold my old one and some things I didn't really need that moment because it was just a hobby but he still insisted.

He was my fiancé and the week before our court wedding he promised me he will come back from a business trip but he never returned. His business plane crush in the pacific and his body never found. After that his parents knew about me and threw me away.

I continued my life as a gay whore who dance in the same bar of the lower side of town. My therapist said I develop both Pistanthrophobia ( Fear of Trusting) and Philophoba (Falling In Love) because of my past experiences.

As I said. He arrived.

He had a messy red hair locks, well toned body, chocolate brown eyes and he said he was a rock star which I laughed on a lot. Since I was busy in my job I don't really have time to be updated in bands. I stick up on All Time Low and My Chemical Romance which I love the most. He glared as I laughed on him but I did doubt he was really a rock star. Based on how he look like and his money I could only say this guy was rich.

He was able to afford my take home service. Once I arrive in his house I shouldn't doubt he was a famous rock star since he had his own MANSION and all that music instruments! But we didn't really hit the bed so fast which surprised me.

"Hey. Want some cake? You know you're too skinny." He said with a sheepish smile.

I was like. "Whaaat, un?"

He laughed, childishly. He gave me a quick tour inside his house and lead me to the kitchen. He took a cake out of the refrigerator and slice a bit of cake enough for me to eat. As he put it on the dining table I shyly said I don't want one but he insisted I ate something because he could hear my stomach, growling.

"I just want you to eat something." He said, silently which made me do it. I slowly munch the delicious, expensive looking chocolate cake. (My favorite)

He looked at me with a smile. "You don't talk a lot, huh?" He asked.

"Nah, not really, un." I said as I ate the last of my cake. I stood up and planning to wash the dishes I made.

"You don't really need to wash those. The maids will get them for you."

"This is just a small price for your kindness on feeding me so let me do it." I replied as I started to scrub the plate with soap. Suddenly arms was wrap around my waist making me shriek in shock but he whispered in my ear. How beautiful I was, how pretty my eyes, and why long blonde hair making him fell in love with me. But I know to myself, I can't fell in love anymore nor trust anyone, I fear almost everything since what happened and I took things as a compliment instead.

He lead me into his bedroom where we do our stuff. His in top then we switch. Then it was couple of rounds, little whispering, and ramming my head in pleasure. He was really a good kisser and I even wonder why he needed me to fill his needs. Well, look. He got looks, I admit he was hot. Second he was rich and third if he really is a rock star his famous and fan girls would die just to be in the bed with him.

As we finally knocked ourselves in the bed, panting. He looked at me and once more leave traces of kisses in my neck before standing up. It took me a moment to gather my guts to stand up but useless. He came back with a shirt and boxers for me to wear. I insisted because I was a type of person who don't like to wake up in some customers in bed.

But he was stubborn and he was willing to pay extra for my stay which I accepted.

Once more he left traces of kiss in my neck before both of us fell into slumber.

After that I didn't want to see him again.

_Dear Paper,_

_Do you think I would be happy that I met Sasori? Sure, he was cute but I fear everything will end up the same thing happen with Nathan. You know paper, I am not going to fell in love anymore. _

_Deidara. _

(A/N: Yeah Yeah. Remember Me would have to wait since I have a writer's block on that one same on the others I have no fresh ideas on the rest so Just wait.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note:**

**-SNIIIIIIIIIIIFFFFFFFFSSSSSSSS- **

**Oh MY GAWD! **

**SOME ONE REVIEWED. -sniiiiffffs- **

**I really thought no one reviewed so I actually going to stop updating but SOMEONE DID**

**THANK YOU!**

**For my replies on your reviews. **

**1. I think Tobi/Obito would be fit as a drummer since he have two personality. It's like his Tobi when his not a drummer then his crazy Obito when his acting as a drummer and he go crazy but good :D **

**2. It's SasoDei :3 And Deidara indeed talks to the paper. RANDOM IDEA POPS! THANK YOUU! **

DISCLAIMER: DONT OWN A THING

A/N: The Bold is Sasori The Italic is Deidara

Chapter III: Decent Love

Sasori POV

I woke up alone in bed probably Deidara already left with the money I left in the table last night. I feel disappointed since I want to see him again sometime or maybe I would like him as my personal you-know-what-I-am-talking about but I still have morals. He was really beautiful and pure looking being I ever seen in my entire life. Once again I wish I didn't wake up him not by my side, sleeping, probably I would be looking at his sleeping form or stroking his long, soft hair for me to see how gorgeous his blue eyes.

I sighed.

I feel stupid.

I fell in love with a whore that I saw in a rundown bar that I pass by last night. Maybe I would see him there again? But since I am going to a world tour next week I highly doubt I could ever see him. I could just also took his number if he even had one. I mentally slap myself.

Why me, a famous rock star feel in love with a whore and I still couldn't even admit I am gay. Sure, some of my friends are gay for each other but could they even accept me? Can the society accept me? The other me?

Someone knocked in the door, making me grunt.

"Sasori-sama, there's someone in the phone want to talk to you." My maid, Hina said, politely.

"Just say. I'm not home!" I shouted back as I took the rob in the side of the bed and wrap it around me. I flop back into the bed. I wasn't a lazy being and I don't want people to wait for me but today I feel different which is weird.

"But Sasori-sama it's Pein-sama. He said it was important." She replied.

"Ugh. Hand it over." I lazily said as I stood up and walked towards the door, grab the phone then slammed the door. I flop back in the bed once again.

"What?" I said, as I put the phone in the left ear.

"Be in the studio by 12 noon. I have contestants to audition for bassist. I wish we able to find one since it's just a week before the world tour." Pein said with a hint of worries. Pein is the manager of Akatsuki and Konan, her girlfriend, as his secretary. The duo is quite good on terms of debates, conditions and finding the good gigs we could go.

"Y-yeah. Sure be there by 12. So what's our first stop on World tour anyways?" I asked.

"Bazooka Rocks in Philippines. Why? I think the other bands like All Time Low, Tonight Alive and My Chemical Romance would be there so it would a competition and stuff but we all know it's just for fun right?" Pein replied.

"Right. Anyways, anything important you called about?"

"Yeah. I was asking why Hidan saw you in the low side streets of town? We all know you don't and can't go there right?"

My eyes opened wide. "Y-yeah. I was meeting someone there. A old friend. Why is there something wrong about it?" I lied.

"Nah, nothing but you know your famous and it means showbiz so we can't afford each other running into some places that can kill you. So a little advise stay away from the low street." He advised as I mentally sighed.

"Sure. Taking it as a mental note." I replied.

"Good." I could hear Pein talking to Konan who was obviously asking something. Pein handed the phone to Konan.

"Sasori-kun." It's Konan.

"Yo? Konan."

"I was wandering if you know...ah..there's a friend of mine who you know what I mean right?" Konan said, obviously in a nervous tone. "Date?"

"What? Someone wants me in a date?" I sarcastically replied.

"Yeah, her na-" I cut her off before I could waste sometime in such nonsense.

"Konan." I said with a serious tone. "No. I am not going to dates. I would rather be with Hidan in a room listening to his religion than going to dates."

She sighed. "Alright. But remember you seriously need to get laid." She said, hanging up.

"If you only know, I just get laid." I sighed.

Pein POV

The band finally decided to get a bassist since we are already short on musician but Sasori couldn't play the bass well with his vocals. As soon as the 12 noon struck Sasori arrived with the rest of the band in the trailer.

I turned my attention to the contestants for the audition. Some looked professional and other looked amateurs but of course we were finding someone who fits perfectly in the band and Sasori's back up vocalist. He/She needs to be perfect.

As soon as Konan was able to collect the names of the contestants, I and Sasori sat on the auditorium sit and a metal table facing the stage. Sasori sat lazily in his sit which is kind of unusual since he was a type of person who take things seriously.

He sighed. "Are we starting now?"

I sighed back. "Let's wait for a bit will yah? The band is still preparing." As soon as I was finish with my sentence he slammed his face on the table and tried to sleep.

I ignored Sasori and looked at the stage. Hidan was already set, same as Tobi and Itachi. I called for the first contestant and the audition begins...

After couple of human beings later...

"B-u-l-l-s-h-i-t." Sasori exclaimed, slamming his face back to the table. "I can't take any of these anymore."

I deeply sighed. A hundred contestant we weren't able to find a single worthy bassist. Others were making notes, not going smoothly, too hard core, unable to adapt on the bands skills, and other are simply we can't imagine.

My hand met my face. "Indeed. Bullshit."

"Next!" I could hear Konan calling the next 101 contestant. I wish this is the one or I'm cancelling the audition.

I didn't looked at the 101 contestant assuming he/ she would already failed.

Suddenly the piano keys was making sound and a soft voice was singing like a angel.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home _

My mouth gaped. I totally zoned out on the contestants voice and the way the notes it make. Before I could notice it Sasori jumped in the stage holding a mic in his hands and started to sing.

**Wake me up**

_Wake me up inside_

**I can't wake up**

_Wake me up inside_

**Save me**

I looked at the contestants face. She had a long blond hair that tied up into a high pony tail, her left bang covers her left eye, a feminine body, and blue eyes. She looked at Sasori quite a bit shock but continued to sing and play her bass. This is the one I was waiting for. I bet Sasori was quite surprise

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

**Wake me up**

_Bid my blood to run_

**I can't wake up**

_Before I come undone_

**Save me**

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life_

**Wake me up**

_Wake me up inside_

**I can't wake up**

_Wake me up inside_

**Save me**

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

**Wake me up**

_Bid my blood to run_

**I can't wake up**

_Before I come undone_

**Save me**

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

Bring me to life  
**I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside**  
_Bring me to life_

_Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead_

**All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me**

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything_

**Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
Don't let me die here**

_There must be something more_  
_Bring me to life_

**Wake me up**

_Wake me up inside_

**I can't wake up**

_Wake me up inside_

**Save me**

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

**Wake me up**

_Bid my blood to run_

**I can't wake up**

_Before I come undone_

**Save me**

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

**Bring me to life**

_I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside_

**Bring me to life**

The music ended and both of them left us, gaping. It was beautiful, the sync, the voice, the notes, the emotions that they both shown. SHE WAS PERFECT.

Sasori dropped the mic and stared at her. He looked shock than anyone of us.

"Konan!" I shouted. "We fou-" Before I was able to finish whatever I was saying The Girl slapped Sasori in the face.

_Dear Paper,_

_I received an invitation on a audition in a rock band. Since I didn't have anything to do I tried it out. Remember Sasori? He was one of the judges and I was applying in his BAND. I started to sing and he joined me. True, my voice was a bit of girly but his band mates really loved it. Until, I slap him in the face because he kissed me. _

_Yes. He did._

_There goes my dream~! _

_Deidara._

_**Bring Me Back To Life **_

_-evanescence _


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing OKAY?

Chapter IV: The World Is Ugly

Deidara POV

_SLAP_

My eyes widened as I, Deidara Iwa, slap a famous rock star, Sasori Akasuna for something my reflexes told me to.

My hands started to shake as well as my knee. Sasori kissed me in front of the people who barely know me. Why would he kiss me? Is he mad?

He looked at me, eyes widened. "Dei?" He said, innocently.

I looked away. "Whatever happened last night stays there, un." I said, bitterly. "I'm leaving."

I took off my bass guitar, walk away but an albino blocked my way.

"Not so fast, blondie." The Albino said. I believe this guy is Hidan known as the Masochist Guitar Genius Of Akatsuki. He stood in my way with confidence. He was still holding his guitar, glaring at me. He was topless, black skinny pants and knee high leather shoes. I define him as hot.

"Move,un." I hissed. Unfortunately I'm going out of here.

"Look bitch." He said, grinning.

"Did you just fucking called me bitch,un?" I shouted.

"Yeah, that's fucking right _bitch!_" He shouted back.

This guy was getting in my nerves, I clenched my fist but I felt eyes on my back. I turned around and saw a long raven haired, tied in low pony tail, glaring at me. He was wearing a black shirt with My Chemical Romance print, skinny jeans and a black converse.

"Do you really think you can just walk away?" He said, emotionless. I believe this was Itachi The Prodigy. I mentally slap myself. I shouldn't took the invitation.

As I was about to let things slip, a bright Orange man approached me and a glare.

I coughed.

"What is your name?" He asked. A blue brunette walked towards him.

"Deidara Iwa." I replied.

His eyebrows raised. "W-what? You're a guy? B-but?!"

His mouth drop.

Do I really look like a GIRL!?

Before I could reply Hidan grab my arm, jerking me away from the orange haired man.

"Holy fuuuuuuuuuuucccccccccccck, RUUUNNN!?" He shouted as he started to drag me away from everyone else. It turns out to be that the whole audience and some paparazzi started to surround us.

I could hear the rest of the band, running away into the band dressing room. As we arrive, Hidan kicked the door wide open, revealing a tall tanned man with a tall blue skinned man who looks like a shark, playing some card game and both of them looked displease.

"Poker game is fucking over." He finally let go of my arm, sighed.

"Let me guess, Paparazzi?" The blue skinned man said, grinning.

"No fucking shit sherlock." He exclaimed, putting his instrument aside.

The rest of the band came rushing in the room. All of them glared at me except Sasori who had a bruised cheek.

"I know you play good but it doesn't mean you have to slap Sasori!" The blue brunette said to me then turned towards Sasori. "Sasori! Why didn't you tell me your dating someone already!"

"SASORI-SENPAI! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US! SENPAI~!" The orange masked shouted in top of his lungs, earning him a smack by Hidan.

"Will you just fucking shut up once?!" Hidan shouted. "Why didn't you even fucking told us about you and Deidara dating?!"

My eyes widened. "W-what?! We-" I was cut off by Sasori's hand over my mouth. I glared as he began to giggle. Is this guy HIGH!?

Sasori smiled and spoke. "I know I didn't say anything about my Dei-baby-" I choked. DEI-BABY?! "-But I like him unfortunately his playing rude."

What.

The.

Official.

Fuck.

I stood up and about to slap him again but the orange haired man, entered the room and everyone fell silent.

He looked at me. "How did get into the audition?" His gaze turned into a glare. "It looks like you don't have any background on music industry."

I gulped. "I-invitation." I stuttered. "I was given an invitation, un."

His eyebrows raised. "May I see it?"

I nodded and took the envelope in my back pocket and handed it to him.

As he opened the envelope, his eyes widened a bit and the blue brunette looked at the letter. She fell silent as she started to read. Both of them started to whisper at each other and ended it with a nod.

The orange haired man looked at me. "Who's Nathan Hue in your life, Mr. Deidara?" He asked.

My eyes widened. Why are they bringing up him again? How did they know about Nathan?! Who are they to him? Friends? Family? Just who are this people?! Famous rock star who have a darker side?

I was cut in my train of thoughts as the blue brunette, spoke. "Please tell us, Deidara-kun." She said, nicely.

I looked away, nervously. "He was my fiancée."

All of them, gasped. Like what?

"You fucking sure it's Nathan?!" Hidan shouted as he took the letter from the blue brunette's hand and the rest of the band started to read.

"I could assure you that is Nathan's recommendation." The orange haired said. "Based on his performance...hehe...well, we know it's him already.

I looked at Sasori's face. He was shocked and happy at the same time but I don't have any idea who was Nathan to them. I didn't know Nathan that long but he was special and I loved him truly. I swore he was going to be the last in the rest of my life. I still haven't move on from our relationship but then SASORI arrived and started to fuck things up.

"Why look it here." The blue skinned man said. "I didn't know Nathan has a fiancée. How's the little bastard anyway?" He grinned.

"Dead." I bitterly replied as I leaned on the wall.

They fell in a long silent.

After a couple of minutes.

Itachi deeply sighed. "When?"

"A month ago." I immediately replied. I stood up and I was about to leave when Sasori/Asshole stop my tracks. Note it read as SASORI SLASH ASSHOLE SLASH BASTARD SLASH IDIOT SLASH ASSHOLE SLASH...wait, did I say asshole twice? Good because he is an OFFICIAL ASSHOLE!

"What happened?" As Sasori asked, I started to get more pissed than I already was.

"He died, okay?! Don't remind me! Anyways I'm leaving, un!"

"I think you must reconsider this, Deidara." He said.

Sasori turned around and took something on the lockers.

A letter.

Not just any letter but it was a somehow look new except for the messy cut just to open it. He silently handed it to me and I confusedly took it.

"Read it, Dei." He said.

I nodded and opened the letter.

_Dear Akatsuki,_

_Hey guys, it's me Nathan. It's been years since I saw you all. I think we should have a reunion but I know that you all busy on those concerts, gigs and talk about fan girls. Has Sasori got laid already? That manipulative bastard_ _should be laid by now. HEHE XD _

_How about Pein and Konan? Married already? Don't rush the baby okay? I don't want to be called uncle in such young age! I wonder what your kids look like! _

_How about Hidan and Kakuzu? Did those two already yahh know what I mean XD_

_Itachi and Kisame? How's the relationship? Is Itachi's lil bro doing good too? _

_If Tobi is reading this, Dude, I wish you alright just don't get senpai angry okay? How's Zetsu? I should bring you here since we have a orchid park nearby._

_Anyways, guys may I asked you a favor? I heard you were inviting some musicians to come over for some audition as bassist? Sorry, I couldn't accept the offer since I'm GETTING MARRIED! HAHA! Didn't expect that, huh? But hey, I was going to recommend someone very special. His really good and talk about his golden voice I'm sure you'll love him! He had a great taste of music and don't forget his personality rocks!_

_I'll make it a surprise in the day of the audition. I'm looking forward to see your faces, drooling mouth and eyes widened! It would be PRICELESS! I'M BRINGING MY CAMERA, bitches! XD_

_PS: _

_A Small Hint. _

_He has a pure bright blue eyes! _

_-Nathan Hue-_

**A/N: **

**WOOOOOAAAAAHHHH! Mind FUck, huh? Sorry but I'll cut it short since I have 1K word policy. **

**I think the "Dear Paper" would be in the next chapter since Deidara is reading a letter :D **

**Authoress: Oh by the way. Thank you Kat For always REVIEWING! LOVE YOU SOO MUUUUCCCCH!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I Dont Own _anything._

Chapter V: Bullet Proof Heart

Sasori POV

It's been a whole night since I left Deidara in the bedroom. I was pretty sure he was crying since he read Nathan's letter. Still I couldn't believe that he was the one Nathan talking about. I remember when Me and Deidara was singing that time. His voice was amazing. Full of emotions and talent.

I grunted on the sofa I was currently sitting on.

Everyone was somehow silent on what was happening and didn't even asked me what is my relation with Deidara except my little lie on him as my boyfriend and my little act on the stage. I couldn't resist doing it since I missed him already but then I just reveal to the world that I'm gay. But who cares anyway? I'm not the only one who is gay in the band. Itachi and Kisame whic..._wait...nope._ Since they kept it as a secret to the paparazzi. Hidan and Kakuzu? They are gay to each other but they don't know to themselves. Zetsu and Tobi? Zetsu is the only one loves Tobi.

So this is official.

I am gay to the society. Well, No shit Society. This is me and I'm prepared some paparazzi partying all over my private life.

I looked around the hotel we currently staying in. Hidan is messing up with the pool while Kakuzu is sleeping in the beach bench. Itachi and Kisame is out so they must be dating for sure. Pein and Konan is busy with the paper works. Zetsu is cooking food and Tobi. Well, Only Jashin knows where he is right now.

I finally drag myself to stand up and took a puppet that I made myself. I named it Hiruko, other says he look ugly but his mechanism is the most incredibly part. I started to get interested with puppetry in age of 5 and I wanted to become an artist but the art supplies are too expensive so I couldn't afford them all. Until as you know I became a rock star.

"That's really good puppet, un"

"Of course, it should be." I replied to my mind. Wait, since when I speak with a UN?!

I turned around and jump from my sit. "Holy shit. You scared the fuck out of me!"

It was just Deidara. I immediately stood up and looked at his image. His eyes were puffy and red. He tried concealed it with a eye liner but failed miserably. I took a tissue on the table and tried to wipe the smudgy liquid eye liner.

"W-what are you doing, un!" He resisted.

"Isn't it obvious, brat?! I'm taking that eye liner off!" I tried to rub his face but he started to kick me.

"Brat,un?! You can't call me brat, Danna!" He shouted as he tackled me down the floor.

"Danna!? Why are you calling me, Danna!" I rolled unto him. Me on the top.

"I call people whatever names I want, un!" he shouted in my face. I struggle to wipe his eye with a tissue but he started to punch me. Until I took his wrist and pinned him in the floor. HIs face suddenly became pink and flustered.

"AH-Fucking-EM! It was obvious. Hidan was standing in the door way, a grin on his face and amused.

Deidara pushed me with all his strength as I stumble on the floor. Before I could grab his hand he stood up and ran to the pool.

Hidan followed.

"Yo, blondie!" Hidan shouted, happily.

"Don't call me blondie, un! I have a fucking name!"

"What-fucking-ever!" He shouted back as he walked on besides Deidara.

"Can you not swear a single sentence, un?!" Deidara shouted.

"Fuck you."

Deidara sighed.

I leaned on the doorway and watch Deidara with Hidan who was also watching Deidara.

Strip.

His.

Clothes.

"DEIDARA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" I shouted.

He looked at me confuse. "Swimm-?!"

Before Deidara could say whatever he was about to say, he was pushed by Hidan on the pool.

"Why fucking strip when you can fucking swim with jeans on blondie! Sasori might have a boner over there!" He laughed.

Deidara's eye liner dripped on the water and his face was not amused.

Hidan clenched his stomach as he was about to die, laughing. "Your make up is a mess up, blondie!"

"Come here you little piece of, un!" Deidara shouted as he grab Hidan's foot causing him to fall on the pool. I laughed at their little fight. Deidara started to choke Hidan to death. While Hidan ran for his life.

I chuckled. It looks like brat is having a good time after crying. I sat on the nearest bench, besides Kakuzu's sleeping form. I'm glad his still sleeping since he doesn't like to be awaken on his sleep especially after a long day. Once he wake up, he might be in a bad mood.

I helped myself with the fruits nearby the bench. I sighed as I munched a strawberry.

"His good?" I turned around and saw Kakuzu, yawning.

"Y-yeah. I think so." I replied, eating another strawberry.

"You told him anything about Nathan?"

"Not yet."

"Quite a mind fuck, huh?"

"Indeed."

"You and him are what?"

"We're nothing."

"You sure?"

"Dare doubt me?"

"Not like what you did in stage."

I paused. "That was exceptional."

"Reasons?"

"Paparazzi."

"Bitchy."

"I know."

"Why?"

"What you mean why?"

"Curiosity."

"That's stupid."

"It isn't."

"Stupid for me."

"Curiosity can kill."

"Like you can."

"Dare?"

"Fuck. no."

"Good."

I secretly enjoyed my conversation with Kakuzu. Few words and quick. I like quick.

As I turned my gaze on the pool. I saw Hidan who was in the highest. I mean really high diving board.

"Look at me, bitches!" He shouted with a gee. He was dancing like an idiot with swimming trunks off. I mean his was stark naked. This isn't the first time Hidan did this. The last one earned us delinquent debts.

"Hidan! Don't do it, un!" Deidara shouted, covering his eyes.

"Bitch, please! Fearless is my middle name!" He shouted back, throwing his swimming trunks on the water.

"I thought your middle name was Idiot!" Kakuzu shouted back, both of us chuckling.

"Fuck you, Kakuzu!"

"Oh Jesus Christ, jump already!" I shouted, unable to endure his stupidity.

"Fuck you and your religion, Sasori!" He said, preparing to jump, flat. "Jashin ROCK!" He jumped.

Stomach first.

The wave splash all over us, earning the hurt Hidan a glare. Nice now my clothes are wet.

I stood up and jumped on the pool.

"That's the fucking spirit!" Hidan shouted.

"So there's no dress code here, un?" Deidara said, swimming towards my direction.

"It depends." I grinned. "What you prefer. Jeans or No jeans?"

He blushed. Damn, why is he so cute when he blush!

He sat on besides the pool stairs and mumbled.

"You okay now?" I asked.

"Y-yeah, I think so, un." He replied.

"What's your decision?"

"I'm taking the job, un."

I smiled, widely. "Good to know." I cooed beside him.

"One condition thought, un." He pushed me away.

I frowned. "What is it?"

"What is your relationship with Nathan, un?"

I paused. Should I tell him? But he do deserves to know who is Nathan to Akatsuki.

"Well, un? You tell me or what?" He said, impatiently.

"Well, Nathan is a bit...No...His our close friend. _Very close_."

"How close, un?"

"True friend? I can't describe it."

He went silent.

I sighed. "When we were freshmen in high school. I was a gang leader and my enemies were the members of Akatsuki. Hidan was leader of Jashinisht gang, Kakuzu call his gang, The Greeds, Kisame called his The Seven Swordsman, Itachi was a nerd, Pein and Konan don't really know each other back then and they were both antisocial. We met Zetsu and Tobi when we were sophomore. I was a leader of the Hundred Puppets, a infamous gang back then. We used to fight each other, gang versus gang, pick picketers, smokers, dealers and sometimes I didn't really know what we were doing. Then Nathan arrived. He was a good musician back in high school. The moment he knew we were in music he dared drag our sorry ass on forming a band but we were stubborn. I actually beat the shit out of him because he was a nerd and skinny bastard also clumsy. His not so famous on ladies too. He actually suck on flirting."

I heard Deidara, chuckled. I smiled.

"We got ourselves in prison but thanks to Nathan we got out and in return we formed a band. He helped us to do things we need to do. The instruments, gigs, band meets ups and the way to the top. It actually took us two years to fix things up, finding who is who, and auditions. He actually used to be the bassist but unfortunately he can't continue since his parents were really strict that time and he was send to America to study. Away from us. Away from the music he used to love. Away from the life he wanted. Not because of him, Akatsuki won't be this famous, united and happy. I think I'm still be the same shit as I were back then."

I sighed. I look on Deidara. He fell asleep, leaning in my shoulders. "Brat. You're going to get cold if you sleep here."

_Dear Paper,_

_I decided to join Akatsuki on Nathan's will. I couldn't believe he did everything for me but he wasn't here to witness it. I didn't even know that Nathan was a nerd back in high school. I'm still mentally laughing on that one. Akatsuki member's were former enemies? Wow, really Nathan. Your my man!_

_By the way, what would I do to Sasori? It's really obvious his in to me. Flirtatious manipulative asshole. Okay, I think I should set some simple goals. _

_No. 1  
Don't fall in love  
No.2  
Don't get too close  
No.3 .  
Dump him_

_Deidara_

A/N:

Authoress is sometimes a bitch and confusing but try to re-read things clearly because small details have a bigger background.

I thought I could update this chapter but internet is a bitch.

REVIEW ISH LOVE


End file.
